You move me
by ILoveKlaineForever
Summary: Kiss-practise. Is that really a good Idea? Maybe it was too much for Darren to handle at this moment. What if Darren realizes his feelings for his co-star Chris, but he can't manage it?


"So, what's coming up next for Kurt and Blaine?" Darren asked, taking a sip of his coffee which was placed on the coffee table backstage of the Dalton part of the Glee set. Both Chris and Darren didn't know what Ryan had in his mind for their two characters.

"Oh, I was thinking it would be the perfect time for a kiss", Ryan blurted out, seeing Darren almost spitting out his coffee, Chris was sitting there stunned.

"A kiss? You didn't tell us Kurt and Blaine were going to be a couple? I mean, you could have asked us first! I know that Kurt's already in love with Blaine, but-," he stopped and took a breath, "But maybe it's a problem for Darren and you can't just force him into that. You know what I'm talking about?", he gave Darren a quick glance, then looked back to Ryan, who was a bit amused of Chris' high pitched voice when he talked fast like that.

"No-no, I'm okay with that." Chris was surprised to hear these words coming from his straight best friend, but he also felt himself blushing, at the thought of kissing Darren.

"See Chris, no need to worry. Here," he said handing them a set of scripts for the next episode, "Read that and tell me if you like it! I've to go now anyway, so I guess we'll see us when we're starting filming tomorrow!" Ryan patted them both on the shoulder and walked off, leaving them alone.

"So you're totally cool with kissing a guy?", Chris asked again, almost passing out as he sees Darren shaking his head, and saying nothing at first, before catching himself and looking into Chris' beautiful eyes.

"Well, no. I'm not." He saw Chris' hurt expression, and went on "at least…not any random guy."

"But…I don't understand. You're confusing me a bit…" He raised his eyebrows, trying to concentrate not to stare at the curly haired man too much.

"I'm saying that I'm not okay to kiss some guy, but I am okay with kissing you, you're my best friend. And I don't have to worry about anything. You know, I trust you and everything."

'Okay Chris, now you have to keep calm, even though that was really sweet, but he's still STRAIGHT.' Chris thought to himself.

"I-I…Okay," he tried to hide his burning cheeks, but Darren just continued to smile.

"So, should we go through it?"

"Go trough what?"

Darren chuckled slightly. "The script!"

"Oh yes, sure. Why not. A bit practice couldn't hurt." He grinned.

"Alright then." He looked at the packet of papers, to see that it was his turn first to speak so he stood up and skipped back a few steps to start. He took a few breaths, getting into his dapper character.

"'What's that?'" 'Blaine' said, walking near 'Kurt', smiling and gazing down at the box Chris had placed on this little table in front of them.

"'I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket.'" Kurt said looking up to Blaine, who was now standing in front of him.

"'Well finish up. I have the perfect song, and I think we should practice.'"

"'Oh, do tell!'" Chris was staring at the script placed on the table.

"'Candles…by Hey Monday,'" Blaine said a bit shy, still looking to Kurt.

"'I'm impressed. You're usually so top 40.'"

"'I wanted something more…emotional.'" He took a seat next to his amused friend, staring at the script.

"'Why did you pick me…to sing that song with?'" At the question, Blaine looked over to Kurt, and took the scripted deep breath.

"'Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself: "Oh there you are…I've been looking for you forever!"'" Blaine gently took Kurt's hand and went on, "'Watching you, do 'Blackbird' this week, was that moment for me…about you. Y-you move me, Kurt…'" Darren looked up from his script and smiled a little as he said the next line. "'And this duet would be just an excuse to spend more time with you...'" Fear spread through both, as they saw that the kiss was next.

"Should we?" Chris was amazed about how serious Darren's voice sounded. "I-I mean, I don't want to rush something, but I think we need to practice the kiss… You know…so that we don't have to kiss on set over and over again."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable", Chris said, letting himself fall back on the sofa, avoiding Darren's gaze.

"I am sure. Really. I couldn't be more comfortable around you." Darren took a seat next to his best friend, and put his hand on his thigh.

"You don't wanna kiss me, do you?" Darren said, taking his hand back and running his fingers through his hair.

"No! Of course I want to!" Chris said quick, taking in Darren's confused gaze, which made him understand that Darren maybe thought something wrong. "Well, don't get me wrong, Dare. I-I…Just let's do it, okay?"

A few minutes they just sat there, facing each other without saying a word. Chris raised his eyebrows at Darren, after another two minutes.

"What?" Darren smiled shyly.

"Blaine has to kiss Kurt, you know that, right?"

"Oh, oh yeah-of course I do." Darren scooted closer and captured Chris', well Kurt's, lips with his. They kissed just like the script said they should, just a sweet peck lasting about five seconds, but Darren felt something more. Something that wasn't Kurt and Blaine anymore. The kiss got deeper and heated, as he felt Chris' tongue sliding over his bottom lip. Quickly he opened his mouth to let Chris in, while grabbing his best friend's waist to pull him even closer. 'OMG! What is happening right now?' Darren thought to himself as he realized that they both were still kissing, and he didn't really want it to end.

Finally Chris pulled away, so that both of them could breath again.

"Wow…" Darren breathed out, leaning with his back against the sofa, watching the clock ticking at the opposite of the room. "That really wasn't what I was expecting."

A quick, quiet "I'm sorry" followed from Chris. The silence was awkward but no one wanted to break it. At last the phone rang which caused Chris to jump from the sofa in jolt, answering the phone with a small "Hello?"

"Hey it's Ashley. Everything alright?" she said in an eyebrow raising tone from over the phone, that made Chris knew he couldn't lie to her, because she'd know.

He quickly jumped up from the sofa and ran to the corner of the room, where another table and a mini fridge were.

"Um, yeah. But can I call you back? I'm busy right now." He said quietly, reaching into the mini fridge and pulling out his favorite drink.

"Sure, just text me whenever you're ready, Boo."

Chris smiled to himself and walking back to Darren, sitting awkwardly on the couch. "I will. Love you."

"I love you too, Chrissie!"

"Bye!" Was his last word to her before he hung up and looked back to Darren.

"Who was that?" Darren asked looking through his long eyelashes.

"My Boyfriend." he said in a cool, matter of fact tone, teasing Darren.

"Excuse me? You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend! I-I would have never ever kissed you…I mean like…like I kissed you a few seconds ago, and I- omigosh! I feel so terrible now! Why the hell didn't you tell me? I-"

"Darren! Calm down! That was a joke! I was just kidding…" Chris giggled and choked slightly as he took a sip of his diet coke.

"Oh my-that was a really bad one! But then- who was it really?"

"Ms. Ashley Fink. I guess she's just bored and wanted to talk. I'm always the one to talk to, when someone's bored."

"Anyway. I think I'll go home now. I'm really tired and maybe I just need some rest, before filming tomorrow." Darren stood up, grabbing his jacket while fixing his hair, which was still a bit messed up, from after the kiss.

"Darren!" Chris said, as he stood up to, trying to catch Darren's arm.

"Huh?"

"Why?" 'Oh really Chris? Can't you just say "Please stay" or something more then just "Why?"' he thought to himself.

"'Why' what?" Darren asked.

"Listen. That wasn't really Blaine kissing Kurt; it was more than our characters, wasn't it? I had this stupid feeling, that you kissed me, not Kurt. But I know, this sounds ridiculous…but still. I'm just-just confused. Can you please tell me what this all meant?" 'Whoa. Was that too much? What if he didn't felt something? Maybe it was just normal for him? Damn it,' Chris mentally bitch-slapped himself.

"I-I…I'm sorry, I-I've to leave now, we'll see us tomorrow..", he stuttered, picked up his keys from the table that was standing right next to the door, and then ran through the door leading to the parking lot.

Two minutes later:

"Ashley? Yeah it's Chris. I really need to talk to you right now!"


End file.
